


Pure and Easy

by dontbelieveinanyone



Category: The Who (Band)
Genre: 1960s, 1970s, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, John is discrete, Keith is stupid, Kidnapping, Kit is a tired dad, M/M, Multi, Not too hard, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roger is too attractive, Violence, pete is insecure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbelieveinanyone/pseuds/dontbelieveinanyone
Summary: During their very first tour in the United-States, The Who got in trouble with a group of people who attacked them. After that story, these men never appeared ever again. But sometimes, evil comes at the time you just don't expect it to be...
Relationships: Roger Daltrey/Pete Townshend
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I had a lot of troubles with AO3 previously. Indeed, this one wouldn't stop deleting my stories all the time! So I've created a new account on which I'll reupload all the stories that have been deleted.  
> So yup, this story you may have seen earlier is a reupload (I hope this time AO3 won't take it down uehfuieh).  
> Thanks a lot to the people who are supporting me!  
> Love, Mary.

_Wisconsin, The United States of America, 1969_

**Kit's POV:**

Kit Lambert had been the manager of The Who for a little time now. Almost five years when he really thought about it. Five years with the most talented band he had ever known! 

In fact, he didn't know what he would have done if he hasn't met The Who. Even if it was sometimes really difficult to handle them, he was anyway very proud of his boys. Each member of the band had his own personality.

John, even if he was really quiet, was one of the greatest bass player of all times! And he thought that in an objective way, not only because he was his manager.

Keith was one hell energetic and savage drummer... A little too savage, but that was just Keith. He was a real troublemaker and the boys and Kit himself had to deal with his shit more than once.

Then, there was Pete, an amazing guitarist that was capable of things that Kit didn't even think he could be capable of. In the manager opinion, Pete was a very insecure person that could turn to happiness into depression in less than five minutes. Even thought he seems to look better some days, he would totally relapse on others.

And the fourth member of the band was Roger, a really charismatic blond who had a very strong personality and was always ready to help other people when he feels there's something wrong.

Sometimes, some fights could happen, especially between Roger and Pete. And most of time, it was quite difficult to handle these fights, because the guitarist and the singer can go more than mad during this time. 

But Kit knew perfectly that Roger and Pete were soulmates, and that, even if they had some fights, they would always need each others. He even wondered how it was possible that they didn't even realize they were soulmates... But, of course, he won't tell them about these thoughts. He actually prefers these two boys discover that by themselves...

The manager of The Who looked at the clock. 8PM. 

That was quite strange... His band should have returned since a long time. What the heck were they doing again? That wasn't in their habits to be so late! 

He truly hoped that they wouldn't have to fix another bullshit caused by their dear drummer...

Kit was so lost in his thoughts of what could have happen, that he literally jumped when he heard the phone of his hotel room ringing. 

"Jesus!" He mumbled to himself, as he slowly picked up the phone.

"Kit Lambert right here, what can I do for you?" The manager introduced himself. A well-known voice immediately answered him. That was John. He sounded completely panicked, if not crying!

"What's happening John?" Kit began to be a little bit scared of the answer. What was happening was worse than a nonsense caused by Keith. He could feel it.

And indeed, what John told him was not even conceivable. The manager almost dropped the phone, asking himself if he had well heard what the bassist just announced.

"Roger's got... WHAT?" He nearly screamed, stammering. No, not Roger! Everything but that! They weren't even in England! They had no landmark about where he could have been taken away...

Anyway, no time to think about it! Him and his band had to find Roger quickly before something bad happen to him! They could not have gone so far after all...

"Boys, tell me where you are, and don't move! I'm coming!"


	2. I've Got to Learn It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete had a nightmare about Roger being in trouble.

_Wisconsin, The United-States, 1969_

**Pete's POV:**

_The Who were back from their first concert in the United-States and that was quite concluding! The boys were proud of how they have made the audience go completely crazy._

_Pete knew that their career was about to truly start from that time. That the name "The Who" was gonna be heard in a lot of places. After all, they've played in the freaking United-States, that wasn't nothing!_

_Now the show was over, the four boys were walking back to the hotel which wasn't really far from the theater they've just played in. But, now that the night has fallen and everything was dark, they were quite regretting the fact they hadn't called a cab to pick them up._

_They were crossing narrow streets, still talking about how wonderful this concert was. Keith was literally jumping everywhere and wouldn't stop... They probably weren't gonna sleep tonight after all..._

_Pete had shyly laid a bony hand on Roger's shoulder and this one didn't reject him. It was officially the best night ever for the guitarist. Even John was smiling and laughing!_

_That was a fact. Nothing could stop them now._

_The Who were crossing one very dark street. Probably the darker they had ever crossed from now on. They almost couldn't see anything: there weren't any lights!_

_"We really should have called a cab! We have means for that!" Complained the guitarist. "I guess it's too late now..." Sighed the bassist._

_"Going somewhere?" Their journey in the dark was interrupted by a loud voice calling them. Pete jumped and turned back. There was a group of a dozen of people standing right behind them. At first sight, the guitarist could immediately say that they weren't looking friendly at all._

_"Who are you? What do you want?" Tried Pete. He truly felt there was something wrong. A bad atmosphere._

_One of them chuckled. "Not even a good evening, not really polite little one!" The guitarist frowned. "Well, at least I wouldn't have to do the hypocritical!" He chuckled again, followed by some other laughs coming from the rest of the group. He slowly approached The Who, who didn't really know what to do. "We are here for the blonde." The man explained. Roger immediately widened his eyes in fear. "Come to us nicely sweetie and we won't hurt anyone..."_

_As soon as Pete saw that man approaching his hand to his terrified best friend's face, he interposed himself between the two. "Believe me you won't have him as long as we are here!" The man giggled to the guitarist's intervention. When he lifted his head to look right into Pete's eyes, this one noticed that he had a big scar across his face. That wasn't good._

_"And why do you want him fuckers?" Keith was ready to kick some asses. The stranger breathed. "Just give him to us. This is my last warning..." He threatened._

_"We won't give him to you." Decided John. In fact, it was the whole band's decision. Pete took Roger's hand to reassure him a bit and make him knowing he wasn't alone. The singer took his hand back, looking like he was ready to fight if it was a necessity. It was incredible how he gained confidence on about five minutes._

_The stranger turned on one's heel. "Get the blonde right now!" He calmly ordered._

_The entire group immediately threw themselves on the members of The Who._

_Luckily, Roger and Pete were quite good fighters, so they have taken down some of the men easily. The singer was throwing punches at the people who wanted to immobilize him, while the guitarist was kicking some of them who were attacking him._

_"Help!" Shit. That was Keith. Pete immediately let his guard down to see his poor drummer being massacred by a part of the group. There was a lot of blood on his face. "LEAVE HIM A-" The guitarist couldn't even finish his sentence that he was roughly threw on the ground._

_The men took average on the fact he was on the floor to kick him in the face. And they didn't miss a part of it... They was no escape now, he was trapped and couldn't even think about getting up. "LET GO OF ME!" Oh no._

_"PETE HELP!" Roger was calling him. The kicks stopped for a bit so the guitarist could have seen the sight of his singer being totally immobilized by a few men, with one of them twisting his arm behind him. Helpless, he saw his singer wincing in pain, while trying to struggle. "SOMEONE HELP US!" He yelled again. His singer's vocal range should maybe catch someone's attention._

_But then, the stranger with the scar hit Roger hard on the head and this one fell on the ground, unconscious. The rest of the group left bruised Pete and Keith on the ground and went to join the others._

_The last thing Pete saw was the man with the scar lifting Roger in bridal style and leaving with him and the rest of the group._

_They were taking the front man away and the guitarist couldn't do anything about it._

_"Roger!" He tried to scream but his voice was barely audible, as he could feel blood running down his face. "Roger no! Come... Come back!" That was the last thing that Pete said before turning lifeless._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx <3


	3. Touch Me, Heal Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete wakes up from his nightmare and can't sleep any more.

_ London, England, 1975  _

**Pete's POV:**

"NO ROGER!"

Pete woke abruptly, sweaty and completely panicked. He immediately recognized his room. He was in his home. Everything was fine.

What did i do last night? He asked to himself. That was the first thing that came through his mind every time he woke up in the middle of the night. Me and the boys had recorded songs in the studio, then Roger announced me that Heather had left for two days because of his work and that he was gonna be all alone, then I insisted for him to come home because I didn't want him to be alone, and then he slept here... Which meant that... Oh no Roger! Where is he? He began to look all around him, completely distraught.

"Oh there you are..." He sighed in relief when he found his blonde bandmate sleeping peacefully next to him. Roger was fine. He wasn't hurt by anyone.

Pete quickly looked at the clock. 2 bloody AM. He obviously knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep and that his night was definitely over.

The guitarist was actually on the edge of the panic attack. It had been one entire week that this right nightmare was haunting him and coming back every night! It was just a dream... He tried to reassure himself. I am home, that's my house. Roger is okay, he is just next to me. Just a freakin' nightmare. He was trying to make those words go round in his head to calm down for a bit.

He sat down and took his head in his hands, trying to get his ideas right.

These men who hurt Roger were gone. They were gone since 1969. They weren't going to come back. What happened happened in the United-States, they were currently in England. Everything was fine. Then why was he doing the exact same nightmare about them every night?

It must be my subconscious... I really need to forget those people! He took a deep breath.

To be honest, he wasn't worried about himself, he was above all concerned by Roger. It was him that these guys wanted. He was the one who was kidnapped. If these boys were reappearing, the only one in danger would be him!

That's the reason why The Who were always accompanied backstage or during the path between the stage and the car since 1969.

Roger didn't agree with that at the beginning, saying they weren't babies any more, but he got used to it with the time. Particularly when Kit remembered him that they were all doing that for him.

Pete turned around to look at his singer who was still asleep. If he concentrated a bit, the guitarist could hear the small and cute breaths that were coming from him.

Even when he was asleep, Roger was still incredibly beautiful.

The brown-haired one slowly passed a hand through the soft golden curls of the other. He was trying to be as discrete as he could to not wake him up because everybody knew that a sleepy Roger was a moody Roger.

The more Pete thought about it, the more he realized even more how wonderful his blond friend was. This one was just... Perfect! A blue-eyed blondie, a body sculpted by Michelangelo himself, an amazing voice... Everything! He had to admit that he was quite jealous sometimes...

It was now almost 3AM. Huhh I probably should go back to sleep... Pete muttered to himself. He let go of Roger's hair that he had been stroking for a good thirty minutes and laid down back on the bed, closing his eyes.

He tried one position and found this one uncomfortable, so he tried another one, and another one and... Okay I am doing an insomnia... he concluded in his head.

The guitarist was about to give up on his sleep. Well, I guess I will have to play with Roger's hair until he wakes up... But when he was going to do that, his bandmate turned around, so his back was facing Pete.

Maybe I just need some presence to go back to sleep... The guitarist slowly passed his bony arms around the singer's chest and began to hug him tightly, burying his face into his hair. That was actually working. He was falling asleep!

But after a few minutes, he felt Roger moving. This one was actually struggling to make Pete release him. But the guitarist just wouldn't let him go. "Pete what are you doing? We are in the middle of the night..." Whispered the singer in a sleepy raspy voice. Finally, he got rid of the guitarist's tight embrace.

"Rog please I can't sleep! I need you!" Begged the brown-haired one, trying to catch Roger again.

"Pete, you know I have nothing against cuddles or anything but I think that you're holding me a bit too tight..." Explained the singer ready to fall asleep again. "And by the way, why are you up?"

Pete just couldn't tell him about that nightmare. He didn't want to bring back horrible memories. "It was just a bad dream, nothing else."

"What kind of bad dream? Do you wanna talk about it?" Roger was always so attentionated but

"I will be more careful I promise! Please come back here!"

"Fine!" Roger sighed as he slipped himself between the guitarist's opened arms. "But please don't hug that tight! I am tiny compared to you! You're gonna kill me!"

"I promised I won't crash your lungs mate!" Promised Pete, chucling.

And with Roger in his arms, he miraculously fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 soon (:


End file.
